


I don't need more time.

by SSSquigleyyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Time Travel, Tokyo Nationals Arc (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSquigleyyy/pseuds/SSSquigleyyy
Summary: “I made it” That was the only thought going through Hinata's mind. He finally made it, this was the Olympics. He is now standing on the stage with the best of the best. This is what he always wanted. He can now prove to everyone that he is here, that all the time in brazil was worth it, how all of his hours of training was finally paying off. He was on top of the worl….Black…..everything went black-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hinata goes back in time to right after they get back from the shiritorizawa match and now get to go to nationals, but when Hinata suddenly passes out after mostly everyone leaves the people left get worried. What will Hinata do now that he is stuck in his old body?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	I don't need more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this first chapter longer my college professor fucking hates me so sorry if it is too short I promise the next one will be longer! ( ━☞´◔‿ゝ◔`)━☞

“I made it” That was the only thought going through Hinata's mind. He finally made it, this was the Olympics. He is now standing on the stage with the best of the best. This is what he always wanted. He can now prove to everyone that he is here, that all the time in brazil was worth it, how all of his hours of training was finally paying off. He was on top of the worl….  
Black…..everything went black.  
Why, why, what is going on. There was never-ending darkness. Nothing….no sound, not light, just a lake of nothingness.  
WAIT heaviness… like being punched in the gut. All the senses were filling his body all at once.  
He opened his eyes. Light something that feels long gone. How long was he out? Who knows. But what he sees is not what he expected. Even though his vision is blurry, he can make out silhouettes of people in orange and dark blue.  
“Hey,..Hey..Hey, Hinata!”  
“Wait what is going on?”  
“Oh god Hinata, I swear you scared me so bad”  
“Um...sorry, but can I ask what is going on?”  
Wait who was this? His eyes still aren't working right. Everything is still a blur.  
“Um you passed out Hinata”  
Suga, this was definitely Suga. He could recognize that voice anywhere. But it was more squeaker than normal. He talked to him about a week ago on the phone before the Olympics because his nerves were starting to get to him.  
“I know I will be fine but what if I mess this up”  
“No no Hinata you will be fine, I promise. You have worked really hard.”  
“Thanks, Suga, I think I feel better now”  
But that's only a distant memory. His eyes are now becoming clear. He is able to see the straight fear and relief on his old vice-captain face.  
“Shrimpy are you ok?”  
Oh wait that's Tanaka  
“Ok everyone please move out the way coach wants to talk to him”  
And that is the other Tanaka (Kiyoko)  
“Hey, Hinata are you feeling ok?”  
As his eyes finally adjusted completely he notices that this is not the Olympics, this is his old gym.  
“CAN someone please tell me what is going on?”  
Squeaky, my voice is squeaky like a baby, damn.  
“Yeah, Hinata you passed out just in the middle of nowhere. What is the last thing you remember?”  
Um...Wait if I say the Olympics they are going to think I am insane. He may have never gone to college but he is not dumb. He is in the past everyone is younger and that most likely includes himself. Um, what do I say?  
“Uh...I don't know….um sorry”  
“It's fine, everyone move out the way!  
Now that's his old coach. His voice never did change over the years but his hair did wow that bad bleach job was way more unattractive than his natural color.  
“Hey Hinata was are we right now”  
“Um, the gym!” There was a tint of confidence in that statement. At least he knew where he was because they might think he absolutely lost it and that was the last thing he wanted.  
“Well, at least he is aware of his surroundings.” he leaned a bit closer to Hinata. “Do you feel dizzy, nauseous, or sick at all?”  
“No sir I feel fine.”  
“Ok, I am going to need you to try and stand up.”  
Now, this was weird. Even though he has not grown that much since high school, he was a lot bulkier than before. So trying to get up with all of these lanky body parts was easier and harder. But luckily he looks normal doing it.  
“Do you remember who we played today?”  
“Um, no,” he said stretching his head  
“Oi, are you ok dumbass!”  
“Yeah, I am ok, sorry to worry you Kageyama!”  
“Hinata”  
His gaze was now on his coach again.  
“We finished the game against shiratorizawa earlier today. Do you remember?”  
“Yeah I do...ok well, um I feel ok now can I go home now”  
Oh no that sounded really awkward (totally not the author not knowing how to transition to this)  
“Yeah, you can go home now if you feel fine. Just be careful, you have a whole mountain to go over. Just please don't overdo it, OK?”  
“Yeah, yeah I will be fine. Hey Kageyama you can go now you know I will be ok, I want you to wait for me.”  
“Um ok see you later...dumbass.” That last part was under his breath showing a hint of worry ness.  
“Well I am going to head home now by coach”  
He packed up and left. There was no dramatic event made out of him leaving. He just got his stuff and left. When booking it up the mountain he realized how worn out he was. He did not know if it was from the emotional rollercoaster he just went through or the match he just did (or his younger self) weighing on him.  
As he left Ukai was rendered speechless. He saw Hinata speaking to him. But this was not the normal Hinata. His eyes had a level of maturity in them that only came with years of wisdom. They looked almost like adult eyes in a child's body. This terrified him. But ended up shaking it off as one of Hinata's crazy eyes, but in the back of his mind, he knew this was different, way different. (to be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all look forward to seeing the next part! I love you all! and please tell me where I need to improve.٩(*❛⊰❛)～❤


End file.
